Light has become a necessary power in daily life. By the invention of bulbs, fluorescent lamp, and other illuminating devices. Therefore, peoples may work at any time. Therefore, bulbs, fluorescent lamps, and other illuminating devices are used anywhere. For convenience, often peoples do not turn off the lamp as they leave from a room. Even nobody is in the room, the lamp still lights up. Therefore, power waste is formed.
Moreover, the switches of bulbs, fluorescent lamps, and other illumination devices are installed at corners of walls. In the night, people can not search for the switch in the dark. This is not matched the use of the illuminating device.
Therefore, there is an eager demand of a novel designed in which in a range, it can detect the moving of a people and then control the illumination of a bulb.